ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolute Monster
Evolute Monster ' is a Monster card type colored Dark Red and stored in the Extra Deck, created by User:Chadook. Its Texture is being mashed into another, representing the theme of "Transforming". Like other Extra Deck monsters, Evolute Monsters cannot exist in the or (even with card effects). If an Evolute Monster would be moved to the hand or Main Deck, it is returned to the Extra Deck instead. If a card like " " or " " is applying, this will override the Evolute Monster's ability to return to the Extra Deck. Like other Extra Deck monsters, if an Evolute Monster is not Evolute Summoned first, it cannot be ed from the or while ed (unless it specifies another way to properly Special Summon it). __TOC__ Concept: Primary models such as "Carole, Tigeragon Queen of Fiber VINE" and "The Great Tri-Horned Dragon" were the first cards to be made as Evolute cards, and had the aspect of gaining 500 ATK and DEF as per its previous counterpart which is listed as an Evolute Materials, Since Yu-Gi-Oh! ME, the concept of ATK and DEF Gain was retracted, however, it still retrains the Concept of listing monster name as a first Evolute Material, but it still require Levels/Ranks regardless. Evolutes were previously named "Super Powers", it was renamed to "Evolutes" since the name did not rhyme with the mechanic. Evolutes used to "Self-Recharge" by Discarding 1 Spell Card to Increase their own E-C by 1 once per turn, however, that was retracted. Mechanics: Evolute Monsters do not posess neither Levels,nor Ranks, they have instead a Stage, in which it determines the E-C the Evolute Monster will have upon the Summon, therefore they cannot be used as material for a Ritual, Synchro, or Xyz Summon. Also, Level or Rank-modifying cards such as "Harmonic Waves", "Feedback Warrior", or "Xiangsheng Magician" do not affect Evolute Monsters. The same thing can be said for Spells/Traps that affect Levels/Ranks such as "Gravity Bind", "Level Limit - Area B" or "Planckton".Evolute Monsters cannot exist face-down while they are in the Monster Card Zones, so cards such as cannot Special Summon Evolute Monsters, and cards like do not affect Evolute Monsters. Types: There are two types of Evolutes: Normal Evolute Monsters, which include Effect and non-Effect, as well as with varied effects based on their E-C either as a cost or by card effects. Also, there's Conjoint Evolute Effect monsters, whose provide any other Evolute monster with extra Advantage depending on the effect. Theme The Theme around Evolute Summoning and Monsters is between the Alchemy and DNA manipulation, as the first listed monster "Transofrms" Genetically combinig it with another monster with different Gene(s) Summoning: ''Main Article"Evolute Summon". An Evolute Summon is the act of Summoning an Evolute Monster from the Extra Deck using 2 monsters: 1 with an Attribute, the other with a monster-Type (baring some exceptions). During the Main Phase 1 or 2, the turn player can Evolute Summon an Evolute Monster from the Extra Deck by sending monsters they control to the Graveyard with the listed materials provided the total Level and Rank of those monsters matches exactly the Stage of that Evolute Monster. Summoning Format: Old Summoning Formulas used to have "X Level/Rank X Attribute + X Level/Rank X Type", while the counters Were called "Evolute Counters" to "E Counters", then to "EC". From and onwards, the Summoning Formula changes only from the text aspect, While the Evolute Monster still needs the Arttribute, Type, and Indicators as a bulilt-in Mechanic, they do no longer appear in text: *(Number of Materials): Attribute, monster-Type optional additon (Including at least (ex ex ex)) '''Main Appearances: Yu-Gi-Oh! ME: Evolute Monsters serve as the main focus in the manga, Yurie Tisumi is the first character to own and posess the cards. Category:Types of Monster Cards